The Evils of Truth and Love
by Lady Barbara
Summary: Team Rocket's new plan for capturing Pikachu will cost Ash dearly.
1. Part One: Truth

The Evils of Truth and Love

**A Pokemon Fanfiction by Barb the JavaMaster**

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.  No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating 

This fanfiction is rated PG-13 for language and violence.  

Author's Notes 

This is my third Pokemon fanfic and my first attempt at Rocketshipping.  Constructive criticism is welcome; good reviews are adored.  

Ghasping, the 3rd level evolution of Koffing, is © 2001 -- Ben Russell-Gough.

Part One:  Truth 

All four Team Rocket Agents walked silently into the building, eyes forward, unblinking.  Light switches were flipped, computers and machinery hummed and clicked, and the building slowly came to life.  A flat screen monitor mounted on a wall flickered to life with a zigzag pattern of black and white lines and the droning of static.  Team Rocket Sigma Agent Butch Callahan pressed a blinking red button on a computer keyboard and said, "Ready or not, here he comes."

The monitor's black and white lines were replaced with a view into an executive office suite.  A dark-haired man in a crimson business suit casually stroked the ears of a Persian, who purred contentedly.  The man smiled slightly but then frowned as he caught sight of the Team Rocket Agents watching him from their command center.  

"Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch," the man spoke their names with deliberate emphasis, "you are all experienced Team Rocket Agents.  You have been well trained and well equipped.  You have been sent on many missions, often-dangerous ones.  And all of you have one other thing in common—" his voice trailed off.   The Agents looked uneasily at each other.  Cassidy, a young blond woman in a tight-fitting black knit dress winked lasciviously at a crimson-haired woman, Jessie, in a two-piece white and black uniform.  Jessie caught Cassidy's wink and blushed, her eyes seeing only the hard concrete floor.  Butch, the green-haired young man in a black jumpsuit glared at the panic-stricken face of James, the purple-haired Agent who was providing a safe place for Meowth, their talking Pokemon, to hide behind.  

"You are all idiots!"  The man thundered.  The Persian's face contorted into a snarl and Meowth hid his face behind James' leg in fear.  The Persian grinned wickedly.  

"But sir—" James began, hesitantly, but stopped when he saw the angry glare on Giovanni's face.

"I'd like to prolong your life—so I'm telling you to shut up!"  Giovanni roared.  James complied meekly.  

"When each of you joined the illustrious Team Rocket organization, you took an oath.  You vowed to uphold the standards and practices of this organization.  Do any of you barren-brained people remember the words?"  Giovanni asked nastily.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie began in a very soft tone of voice.

"And make it double," James added, stealing a look at his partner, whose face was frozen in fear.

"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy replied, head held high.  

"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch rasped.  Jessie winced; listening to Butch was like listening to fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Actually, it's to protect the world from devastation," Jessie shot a knowing look at Cassidy, who ignored her.

"And to unite all peoples within our nation," James chimed in.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie choked, watching Giovanni's angry glare turn directly on her.  Then he turned to Cassidy and smiled.

"To extend our reach to the stars above—" An angry Butch cut off James.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," Butch put in arrogantly.  

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  Jessie was fully into the motto now, and her voice became stronger with each verse.

"Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!"  Cassidy frowned at Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  James finished.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"  Butch added.  

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair as the Rockets glared at each other.  He rubbed his temples and continued speaking to them: "Very good, all of you." Sarcasm crept into his voice as he addressed James and Jessie.  "Team Rocket Delta Agents James and Jessie.  Can one of you please explain to me what is so hard about capturing a Pikachu?"

Jessie gulped.  One of their first missions as partners was to infiltrate and capture Pokemon from the Viridian City Pokemon Center.  An easy job, they had been told.  Their Pokemon, Ekans and Koffing, along with Meowth and their balloon had been blown into the stratosphere following an energetic battle with a first-day Trainer named Ash Ketchum and his second-level evolutionary Pokemon, Pikachu.   It was a spectacular failure, one that earned the scorn of nearly all the Agents, and the one failure that they repeated on a somewhat embarrassingly daily basis.  

"But sir, we have apologized for our failures.  Please understand, sir, that the Pikachu you want is very powerful.  Its electric attacks are potent weapons, and our Pokemon do not have the advantage.  Besides, Ash Ketchum, the trainer, travels with two Gym Leaders.  Three against two is hardly an easy fight."  Jessie was surprised at how calm she sounded when she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.  _I have failed everyone:  my mother, Cassidy, James, my boss…everyone_, she thought morosely.

"And you two," Giovanni indicated Butch and Cassidy, "what about you?  Your missions begin with success but end in failure.  I am tired of bailing you out of the clutches of that rent-a-cop Jenny all the time!"

"I know, sir, and again I apologize on behalf of myself and Butch," Cassidy began, "but we have run into the same problems as James and Jessie.  Ash and his companions are formidable trainers in their own rights.  They never back down from a battle.  And their Pokemon are well trained."

"Except for that stupid little egg thing," Butch hissed.  Cassidy nudged him.   Although she couldn't prove it, she was almost certain that little Egg Pokemon that the redheaded Gym Leader carried with her knew a few attacks, Metronome among them.  Their Drowzee couldn't have caused that gigantic of an explosion, even at its high level.    

"Your apologies touch me.  But your failures disgust me, and that is why we are going to try something different.  I still want that Pikachu.  But this time, instead of sending two Agents, I will send four.  And there will be some personnel changes as well—" Giovanni continued.  The Rockets looked at each other warily.  They technically were all on the same side, or team, but rarely did they get along for more than a few seconds.   

"James, you will work with Cassidy," which brought an audible gasp from Cassidy.  _I have to work with this rich runaway brat who thinks he's an Agent?_  James pointed to himself in stupor at hearing his name, and then turned to look at the blond woman glaring at him.  _I have to work with the Iron Bitch?_

"And Butch, you will work with Jessie," Giovanni continued as Jessie turned to see Butch, arms crossed in front of his chest, leering at her.  _I have to work with this sociopathic walking nightmare?_  Jessie shuddered involuntarily.  She remembered all too well how violent Butch could become at seemingly the slightest provocation.  She had bandaged James (and herself, on occasion) more than once after an encounter with the Team Rocket Sigma Agent.    Jessie stole a glance at Cassidy; she had secretly hoped that she and Cassidy might work together again, just as they had before.  

"Really, this should be a walk in the park for all of you.  Do you understand the mission and its goal?"

Four voices echoed, "yes" tonelessly.  

"Then proceed immediately.  Cassidy will be taking point on this mission.  We have discussed this in detail, and she will be the leader.  Take your cues from her.  As she is a Sigma Agent, she has more field experience than James or Jessie, and this should be a learning experience for the two of you."  Giovanni pointed at James and Jessie, who nodded in silent assent.   

_Cassidy in charge…why is that not a new thing?_  Jessie thought sourly, remembering her first visit to the Team Rocket Women's Locker Room and the semi-violent shower encounter she'd had with Cassidy who was five years her senior.   Their relationship, if it could be called that, existed solely for the pleasure of Cassidy.  Jessie had been excited at first at being selected to be the senior Rocket's partner, but the emotional, physical and eventual sexual abuse Cassidy inflicted on her only made Jessie feel ashamed and disgusted with herself.  When she purposely botched a mission and was summarily demoted, she was grateful to be away from Cassidy, who still sent her emails with viruses attached and never failed to miss an occasion to verbally sting her.   On meeting James, her current partner, Jessie was thrilled.  He was wealthy beyond imagination, something that Jessie envied.  Growing up in semi-poverty, she had imagined what she would do with all the money in the world if it somehow were transferred to her bank account.  However, she was surprised to learn that James was principled enough to deny himself the money, since it came attached to a slightly deranged Southern belle, named Jessebelle.  Ironically enough, she looked exactly like Jessie.  A plan to pass herself off as Jessebelle was discussed and then discarded when the real Jessebelle showed up at James' family mansion the very same day.  Rotten luck dogged their footsteps, or so it seemed.  

Cassidy, Butch, James, and Jessie all saluted as Giovanni's image dissipated from the monitor.  Butch pressed a button on the console and the 

The room became silent for a few seconds before Cassidy spoke.

"Well, well, this should be different.  Or should I say interesting, James?"  Cassidy placed her hands on her swiveling hips as she moved closer to James, who backed up a step.  Cassidy looked James up and down for a few seconds, causing him to blush bright red.  "And as they say, if at first you don't succeed—"

"Try management?"  James said nervously, scratching his head.  Meowth stifled a laugh.

Cassidy sneered.  "No, you unbelievable idiot!"   She calmed herself before continuing.  "Listen up you two:  Team Rocket Sigma is the top team in the organization.  That is why Butch and I are Sigma Agents, and you are Delta Agents.  Is it even within the realm of possibility that you two will not screw this up?"

"We are good field Agents, Cassidy."  Jessie said.  _I will not be a failure anymore.  I will prove my worth._

Cassidy moved with feline grace over to Jessie.  Jessie's hands were clenched into fists and Butch and James stood warily by.  They had broken up more than one fight between the Rocket Girls, as they were informally known, and Butch knew Cassidy's hair-trigger temper could blow at any time.  Cassidy smiled lovingly at Jessie and removed a white glove from her own arm.  Extending her hand slowly she stroked Jessie's cheek, a gesture of friendship and love.  Cassidy then dug her index fingernail into the Jessie's face, leaving a two-inch trail of blood dripping down her chin and onto her white uniform.  James opened his mouth in protest and shock, but remained mute as Butch held his arm, staring with interest at the women.  Jessie did not flinch at this act of violence; rather, she seemed_ used_ to it.

"Old wounds take a long time to heal, don't they?"  Cassidy whispered, watching as tears welled in Jessie's eyes.  "The truth is, Jessie, I cannot say that you never do anything right.  After all, you and James commit your blunders with superb efficiency," Cassidy remarked while slipping the glove back onto her arm.  She turned away from Jessie.

James watched as a tear rolled down Jessie's cheek and mingled with the blood.  Recovering his strength, James moved to his partner, his friend, his—well, love might be too strong of a word, but that was how he felt although he was sure Jessie would never return his affections—and wiped her face with his gloved hand.  Jessie could not—or would not—meet James's concerned gaze, preferring to stare at the cement floor.  _Someday Jessie, someday I will find out what that psycho bitch did to you.  And I will pay her back in kind.  I promise._

"Are you all right, Jessica?"  James asked tenderly.  She blinked.  James hardly ever used her full name.  

"Yes, yes, I think so."  Jessie responded, ashamed of her behavior in front of Cassidy.  _How dare she ruin my face?  My mask of beauty?  _Such a display of weakness in front of a fellow Agent was unthinkable.  She took James' proffered arm and walked over to a computer workstation where Cassidy sat, navigating through menus and submenus before a GPS map of the Johto Region was displayed on the monitor.  Butch stood directly behind Cassidy, James and Jessie on either side of him.  

"We have been using GPS satellite imagery to monitor Ash Ketchum and his friends.   According to this image," Cassidy pointed to an orange glow near the Ilex Forest, "they're camping out.  We strike tonight, under cover of darkness.  Any questions?"  Cassidy stood.

"Just one," James said firmly, "I was just wondering:  exactly who did you have to fuck to get this detail, Cassidy?"  Butch was holding Cassidy's fist.  James hadn't seen her move so fast before.   He flinched slightly, while maintaining his hold on Jessie's arm.

"Infighting does nothing but cause devastation, James.  Remember the oath?"  Butch asked angrily.

"Tell that to the lunatic who just scratched Jessie!"

"Just do your job and leave the thinking to us, okay, James?"  Butch said in exasperation.  This was going to be a long mission.

Cassidy shook off Butch's grasp and moved closer to James, who again stepped back defensively.  This action brought a wicked grin to Cassidy's face.  "Women bring out the protective instinct in Agent James—he feels he must protect himself from them!"  Butch and Cassidy both laughed.  Jessie held James' arm a bit more firmly than before, a silent signal for him to be quiet and listen.  Butch and Cassidy may have been their allies once, but now they held nothing but scorn and derision for the Sigma Agents, whose methods too often smacked of violence and sociopathic tendencies.  Cassidy directed Jessie to get rubber-lined bags and gloves for handling the sometimes-wild Pikachu and told Butch to get a Jeep from the motor pool.  Jessie was surprised; she had a terrible lingering fear of heights but traveling by balloon so often had given her views of the world she would have never seen otherwise.  She felt powerful, free, soaring, in their balloon.  She hid her disappointment from Cassidy.  Within an hour, the Rockets were on their way to the Ilex Forest.  They had double-checked to make sure all their equipment was in place and nobody seemed to notice James place a small stone in his pocket.  

**

"I am not lost!  I know exactly where we are going!"  Ash Ketchum exclaimed to his friends and Pokemon after several hours of walking.  A simple hike in the woods suddenly became a marathon, and everyone was wearing out.

"Pikapi, Pi-pika-chu-pika!" [Ash, I hope you know where we are,] Pikachu, Ash's first and favorite Pokemon sounded off.  

"Translation?" Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader and Voice of Reason for this particular group of trainers, asked tiredly.

"No one will ever see us alive again," Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, replied.  Although she liked and respected Ash—how that happened was still a mystery to her—she was exhausted from their walk and felt ready to fall asleep any minute.  

"Ash, we're tired.  Can't we just stop here?"  Brock said as he recalled Zubat.  "Zubat says there's not a town in sight.  And I can't go any further."  Brock fell to his knees.  Vulpix, his Fire Pokemon, nuzzled his leg and he scratched her ear.  Misty smiled as she watched Brock: he had a way with Pokemon that bode well for his future career as a Pokemon breeder.

"I guess so. "  Ash set his green backpack down and looked around.  "I'll set up our sleeping bags if you guys go get firewood."  Ash offered.  Misty and Brock nodded in assent and walked into the forest.  Brock strode ahead easily and Misty found herself jogging to keep up with him.  

"Slow down, Brock.  I'm not into running right now."  Misty said, gasping.

"Sorry.  Here, I found some limbs and twigs.  Hold onto them."  Brock handed her the wood and Misty tucked it under her arm.  A long time ago, Misty would have loved to be alone with Brock; he was the object of her affections for a short time after he joined Ash and Misty on their journeys.  However, Misty soon realized that Brock's affections lay elsewhere—such as every single Pokemon Center or police station in the Kanto and Johto regions—and that he only viewed her as his adopted younger sister.  Misty had at first been upset but soon found that she wanted to be near Ash, which surprised her.  He drove her crazy most of the time, but she still yearned for his attention.  

"I think this wood is teak," Brock was saying.

"Teak?  Or ash?" Misty replied.  

"Okay, if you want to talk about Ash, we can do that, too," Brock said with a wink.  

Misty blushed bright red.  "Is it that obvious?"

"No, not really, Misty.  But I have noticed you looking at him, and—"  

Misty sighed heavily.  "What am I gonna do, Brock?"

"And as I was saying, I have also noticed Ash looking at you."  Brock handed her more firewood.  They sat down on a log.  Misty went into what Brock referred to as her 'poor me mode' where she held her head in her hands and sighed as though the world were ending around her.  Brock's younger sisters, Amethyst and Jade, did this frequently to ensure that their needs were cared for before anyone else's.  Brock hated pouting.  

"What are you talking about?"  Usually if Ash were looking at her, he was frowning or making a face.  He never smiled at her, and he had a great smile, she thought.  

"Last night, you were singing Togepi to sleep and Ash was just—well, staring at you.  Look, Misty, it's becoming obvious to me that you both like each other, as friends and probably more.  But neither of you will admit it."

"Okay."  Misty took a breath and then looked at Brock.  "I have a crush on Ash, Brock.  There, I admitted it."  

Brock facefaulted.  "Duh!  Misty, I meant tell Ash how you feel."

"No way.  Never."  Misty folded her arms defensively.  

"You might just be surprised at his reaction, Misty.  How do you know that he hasn't got a crush on you?"  Brock asked.

"You think he does?" she asked softly.  

Brock nodded.  "Yeah, I do.  Misty, you know that Ash and I have talked about stuff like this.  He did tell me that he's never had a girlfriend before.  So he's probably just as shy and nervous as you are."  

"He doesn't seem shy around other people, though." Misty frowned.  He certainly wasn't shy around the beautiful Giselle or the flirtatious Melody.  What did they have that she didn't?

"You're not other people, Misty.  You're the girl he's got a crush on."  Brock stood up and helped Misty to her feet.  They walked back to the campsite.  

"Brock, did Ash tell you he liked me?" Misty finally asked, feeling that she just had to know the answer.

Brock winked at her.  "I'll let you find that out."

**

Deep in the forest a small cabin stood by a stream.  Inside the cabin was relatively bare:  a table, two chairs, bunk beds, and two windows.  And four Team Rocket Agents milling around, waiting for the sun to set to begin what they hoped would be their first successful mission.  Butch and Jessie had been dispatched to get firewood, and they had narrowly missed Misty and Brock by a few seconds.  Jessie walked mutely through the forest, letting Butch carry all the firewood, as she felt this task beneath her dignity.  Then something caught her eye: movement, off to the left, behind a tree.  Jessie moved swiftly and silently, pulling a Pokeball from her belt.  Coming into view, a large spider like Pokemon crossed her path.  It was an Ariados, a Pokemon native to the forests of Kanto and Johto.   _I will not fail this time._

"Go, Arbok!" Jessie yelled, as Butch stopped in his tracks.  "Arbok, use Poison Sting!"  White flashes of light streamed from the large purple snake's mouth and aimed straight for the Ariados, who narrowly moved out of range before facing its opponent.   Ariados shot out several blasts of its own Poison Sting attack but Jessie had ordered Arbok underground and the spider looked around, confused by its opponent's disappearance.  It was only confused for a second or two, and then Arbok materialized behind it and wrapped it securely in its large coils.  Jessie pulled an unassigned Pokeball from her belt and threw it at the Ariados, whose eyes were closing under the constant pressure from Arbok.  The Pokeball hovered in front of Ariados and the spider was absorbed inside; the Pokeball dropped to the ground and swiveled slightly before the light and beep indicated that Jessie had successfully captured a wild Pokemon.  

Butch stared at her openmouthed.  Jessie retrieved her Pokeball and recalled Arbok, whom she nuzzled affectionately.  Jessie turned to see Butch's mouth contort itself into the semblance of a smile.  "Well done, Jessie.  Well done."  Jessie blushed, unused to any compliments that came from anyone but herself.   "We should head back now, Butch."  She said, striding forward.

"How come you don't have more Pokemon?"  Butch asked as they walked through the forest back to the cabin.

"Huh?"

"I asked, how come you don't have more Pokemon.  Legally, you can carry six Pokemon on you at all times.  But all you have are Arbok and that blue thing—what's it called?"  Butch's question was answered by a Pokeball on Jessie's belt shaking and spewing out a blue teardrop-shaped creature that saluted them both while saying, "Wobbuffett!"  Jessie sighed.  _This thing is far more trouble that that Egg Thing._

"Er, well, that is--I just haven't had the time lately.  James and I are very busy."  

"Yeah, but you obviously know what you're doing, Jessie.  Why not capture a few strong Pokemon and use them against the kid?"

_Why not?_ Jessie thought.  _Because I trust James and he is always coming up with these elaborate yet doomed plans involving machinery or robots or something else. _  Jessie had never trusted herself enough to call herself the brains of their team, although she felt she could.  It was easier to let Meowth or James do the thinking—and then take the blame from Giovanni when the plans failed.  Unfortunately, Giovanni also punished her, too, which was something she couldn't quite get a handle on.  Why should she be punished for the mistakes of others?  

Jessie and Butch walked silently for a moment before Jessie remarked, "I don't know."

"You don't know what, Jessie?" Butch asked.

"I don't know why I don't have more Pokemon.  I only know that Arbok has been with me since childhood, Lickitung I traded for Wobbuffett, and now I have Ariados.  And there's always Meowth."  Jessie shot a glance at Butch.  "What Pokemon do you and Cassidy have?"

Butch smiled.  "There's my Hitmonlee and Primeape.  Cassidy has Raticate and Drowzee.  And just yesterday, I got this."  Butch pulled a Poke ball off his belt with one hand and threw it.  In a brilliant flash of white light, an Espeon materialized and looked lovingly at Butch.  Jessie gasped.  _How did he get an Espeon?_  Butch noticed Jessie's wide-eyed stare and smiled.  Jessie knelt down and the Espeon slowly trotted to her and sniffed her hand.  Jessie grinned.  She'd never had any pets or Pokemon growing up.  Butch knelt beside her and stroked Espeon's head.  Espeon rubbed against his legs and knees.   Butch looked up at Jessie and grinned wickedly.  _No time like the present,_ he thought.  _Cassidy said she was easy._ Butch moved closer to her.  She shied away but Butch grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips.  When they parted, Jessie was stunned but not so much that she couldn't slap Butch's face with her hand.  

"How dare you—" She began indignantly.

"Chill out, Jessie.  You know," he said mischievously, "I have been wanting to do that for some time now."  And then he picked up the bundle of twigs and sticks, and headed back to the cabin with Espeon at his heels.  Jessie slowly got to her feet and wiped her mouth.

**

James and Cassidy had been staring at each other for a while now, and Cassidy's patience was wearing thin.  _What is his problem, anyway?_ She thought.  _He looks at me like I'm some kind of alien._  "What do you want, James?"  She finally asked.

"Nothing from you, Cassidy." He replied frostily.  "I'm going outside for a minute."  James left the cabin and walked eastward about half a mile before stopping in a shady area.  He called Wheezing out of his Pokeball and the two regarded each other for a moment.  

"Wheezing—wheez?" [What is it, Master?] The purple gaseous Pokemon asked its trainer.  The Pokemon's largest face noticed a small stone in its Trainer's hand.  It looked at James questioningly.   "Wheezing-wheez-wheezing?" [Is it that time again?]

"Yes, it is, old friend.  The next level."  James hesitated a moment and then stopped forward, pressing the Earth stone against the Pokemon's circular head.  The Pokemon disappeared into a cloud of white light and James covered his face with his free arm.  When the light vanished, James dropped his arm and looked at Ghasping.  The purple-gray Pokemon now looked slightly more triangular with three faces with the familiar skull and crossbones on each.  The connective tubes that held the three heads together were a bright red color.  Ghasping looked at his trainer and each of its faces smiled at James.  "Ghasping-ghasp-ghasping." [Thank you, Master.  This new form feels good.]

James smiled back.  "It's very nice to meet you, Ghasping."  Hearing the voices of Butch and Jessie, James recalled his oldest and newest Pokemon and headed back to the cabin.  

**

Building the campfire was easier than Ash thought it would be, with Cyndaquil's help.  And Brock said that the trees would eventually grow back next season.  As promised, Ash had arranged their backpacks and sleeping bags, placing a small lantern next to Misty's sleeping bag, since Togepi occasionally woke up and night and was afraid of the dark.  Ash had conveniently placed his sleeping bag next to Misty's.  If she was upset at this, she gave no sign at dinner.  Ash's Totodile had managed to stop dancing long enough to catch and kill a Farfetch'd and they three friends ate heartily that night.  As the fire slowly died down, Brock decided to continue his and Misty's conversation from the forest, but this time with Ash included.

"So, Ash, where are we headed to next?"

"Olivine City, I guess."

"Another city, another badge, eh, Ash?" Brock smiled.

"You bet!" Ash grinned and winked.

"And another lovely Nurse Joy for me—" Brock went into his patented 'pretty-girl-trance.'  Ash and Misty smiled at this; their friend loved every single Nurse Joy that existed.

"Brock, what's the deal with you and Nurse Joy, anyway?" Ash asked.

"I just happen to think that she—I mean they—are very attractive women."  Slyly, he looked at Ash.  "Come on, Ash, haven't you ever had a crush on a girl before?"  

Ash glanced at Misty and blushed a little.  "Well, uh, yeah, I have."  

That piqued Misty's curiosity.  "Who was she, Ash?"

"Um, she was just a girl." Ash replied nervously.

"Come on, Ash.  You and Misty both know how I feel about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

"And Sabrina, Duplica, Katrina, Arielle, and whomever else we meet, right Brock?" Misty teased.

Brock blushed. "Yep!" He replied good-naturedly.  Ash and Misty laughed.  "So, Ash, what was her name?"

"May.  Um, her name was May Oak." Ash responded.  

"May Oak?  Is she related to Gary Oak?" Misty asked.

"May is Gary's sister." Ash replied softly.  Sometimes when he closed his eyes at night he could picture her, with her long flowing black hair, her blue eyes, and her earsplitting grin that made his heart melt.  But he realized she might as well be a million miles away from him.

"Now that's interesting, Ash.  You and Gary's sister—" Brock trailed off, seeing Ash frown.

"Yeah, I know.  I was just a little kid, ten years old.  May used to babysit me."  Ash grumbled.

"You had a crush on your babysitter, Ash?"  Brock teased.

Ash blushed.  "Yeah.  May was really extremely pretty."  Brock noticed Misty frowning at this; Ash had a somewhat dreamy look on his face.  "Before I left on my Pokemon journey, May came over to my house for lunch.  We hung out together for a while."  Ash looked slightly embarrassed.

"What happened?  Did she wish you good luck?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded.  "Yeah.  And—I sorta kissed her—on the cheek."  

Misty looked surprised.  "You—kissed a girl?"  This was totally unlike the Ash Ketchum she knew.

Brock grinned.  "What a Kodak moment that must have been."  

Embarrassed and blushing bright red, Ash replied, "Knock it off, Brock.  I just kissed her on the cheek, that's all.  I mean, it's not like we dated or anything.  May was 17 and I was 10.  Gary teased me all the time about my liking May.  He drove me nuts."  _And he always managed to tease me right in front of her, too._ Ash thought.  Misty was silent, staring intently at the embers.  

Brock looked at Misty.  "What about you, Misty?"

Ash brightened.  "Yeah, Misty.  We told you about our crushes.  Now it's your turn."  He sat back and glanced at her.  

Misty blushed.  "Forget it!"  She said defensively.

"Come on, Misty.  It's your turn."  Ash said teasingly.

"Yeah, Misty." Brock countered.  

Misty sighed. "Oh, okay."  Brock noticed Misty steal a glance at Ash who was finishing the rest of his dinner.  Misty and Brock locked eyes and Brock winked at her, making her blush.  "There was this guy, Rudy.  He was the Gym Leader on Trovita Island in the Orange Islands."

Misty trailed off, and Ash stopped listening as she described meeting Rudy and the subsequent test and battle that took place.  Ash stared into the fire, his head resting in his palm.  Brock noticed that he looked upset; he winced when Misty said Rudy's name.  

"And then Ash won the battle when Squirtle learned Hydro Pump, Brock.  It was amazing!"  

"Sounds like a great battle, Ash.  Sorry I missed it."

"No big deal."  Ash said flatly.

'But what about you and Rudy, Misty?"  Brock asked.

"Nothing happened, Brock.  Rudy's little sister, Mahri, asked me to stay on the island and be her big sister."

"You mean, like you and Rudy get married or something?" Brock wondered aloud.  Ash inhaled sharply.  

"I guess Mahri thought that Rudy and I would be, you know, together.  And Rudy certainly knows what a girl wants.  He gave me candy and flowers, and took me dancing.  Even his Pokemon knew how to dance."  Misty smiled at the memory; Ash cast a sideways glance in her direction.  "But, I don't know, Brock.  I just didn't feel the same about him."  

"Why not, Misty?  He's a Gym Leader, too.  And you'd probably see a lot of Water Pokemon living on an island." Brock mentioned.  

"Yeah, I know.  But, Brock, you know how when you see Jenny or Joy, your heart starts beating faster and you blush, and you feel all warm inside?"  Misty said softly.

"Yeah, so?" Brock replied.

"I didn't feel that way with Rudy.  I don't know why, but I just didn't."  Misty looked down at her plate and placed it by her feet.

"Is there anyone who makes you feel that way, Misty?" Ash asked softly.  She wasn't sure if Brock heard.  She shifted on the log, uncertain as to how to respond to Ash's question.  She raised her eyes and met Ash's shy gaze.  Brock smiled at his friends.  Even Pikachu grinned.  _Maybe tonight is the night, after all,_ Brock thought.  

"Um, actually—yes."  Misty said shyly.  

The spell broke noiselessly.  Ash and Misty turned away from each other and stared into the embers of the fire.  They both seemed nervous and embarrassed.  Brock sighed and then announced that he was turning in for the night.  He cleared up the plates and piled them nearby so they could be taken to the stream in the morning and cleaned.  He checked all his Pokeballs and placed them into his backpack.  Brock crawled into his sleeping bag and soon fell fast asleep.  

Togepi folded itself into its egg and slept on Misty's sleeping bag.  She had taken the opportunity when Ash and Brock were putting out the fire to change into her pajamas behind a tree.  She checked Togepi and her other Pokeballs, and then crawled into her sleeping bag.  She lay on her back, staring into the night sky, ablaze with the light from stars millions of miles away.  She heard Ash disappear behind the same tree, and then stifled a laugh as she heard him slip and fall while pulling off his jeans, cursing under his breath.  Ash slid into his sleeping bag and turned towards Misty.  She turned her head slightly to look at him.  

"You tired, Misty?"

"Sort of.  But no, not really."  Misty replied, raising herself on one elbow like Ash had done.

"Do you, um, want to talk some more?"  Ash asked, scratching his nose.  

"Okay."

Pikachu curled into a ball and slept at Ash's feet.  Suddenly, Brock began talking in his sleep: "Oh, Officer Jenny, those handcuffs are a little tight—" he drifted off again into sleep.  Misty and Ash look incredulously at Brock and then at each other, laughing.  

"I worry about him sometimes."  Ash said, shaking his head.  

"I know what you mean."  Misty watched Ash run his fingers through his hair, a gesture of nervousness, she now realized.  "What did you want to talk about, Ash?"

"Um, whatever.  Well, um, you didn't exactly answer my question, Misty." Ash said.

Misty looked puzzled.  "What?  Oh, you mean is there anyone that I have a crush on?"

"Yeah.  What's his name?"

"I can't tell you, Ash.  I just can't."  Misty replied, biting her bottom lip.  

"Why not?" Ash was surprised.  Although he and Misty had probably had more arguments than conversations, they did occasionally find or make time to talk to each other.  Ash considered her one of his best friends, and until recently, had felt very comfortable around her.  

"Because I just can't, that's why!" Misty was getting angry.

"Okay."  Ash said, hoping to calm Misty down.  "Um, then if you can't tell me his name, describe him to me.  Maybe I know him."  Misty had to smile at this; her temper was fierce but somehow Ash always managed to control it with his voice.  

"Oh, all right."  Misty conceded.  _He's not the brightest light in the sky anyway,_ she thought.  "He's a little shorter than me.  And he's younger than me."  Misty grinned.  "And he can be the densest person sometimes."

"Really stupid, huh?" Ash grinned.  

"Nah, not really 'stupid,' Ash.  He just doesn't always think things through all the way.  He can be arrogant sometimes, too."

"He doesn't sound like the greatest guy in the world, Misty." Ash said.  _Let's see: shorter and younger, that would eliminate Danny and Rudy and Brock.  But who else is there? _

"I know.  But he has a really good heart.  He loves his Pokemon.  He's brave and determined.  And—I think—" Misty blushed and looked at the ground, "I think he's very handsome."  

Ash smiled at that.  "So he is a good guy, after all."  

"Yeah, he is.  But tell me, Ash, is May the only girl you've ever had a crush on?"

It was Ash's turn to look at the ground.  "No."

"Okay, so who else, then?" Misty prodded.  "What about the girl from Pokemon Tech?  Giselle or Janelle or whatever her name was?"

"No, not her.  I mean, I thought she was pretty and all but I didn't have a crush on her."

"Duplica?"  Misty asked.

"No."  

"Ash, you gotta give me a hint, here.  Come on."  Misty pleaded.

"Well, I haven't really noticed many girls, Misty.  I've been concentrating on my Pokemon training." Ash evaded.

"You seemed to really like that girl from Shamouti Island, Melody.  Remember her?"  Misty said.

"Yeah.  Melody was cute."  Ash smiled, remembering her long brown hair and blue eyes.  Then he noticed Misty frowning.

"And she really liked you, didn't she?" Misty was back in teasing mode.

"Please, Misty, don't start."  

"Hey, you didn't complain when she kissed you!" Misty said, grinning.

"I was embarrassed!" Ash exclaimed.  "I mean, she kissed me in front of everyone!"  Then his voice became softer.  "Besides, it wasn't a real kiss anyhow."

"Ash, can I ask a personal question?"  Misty said.  Ash nodded.  "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Um, no.  Have you ever been kissed?"  Ash was drawing circles in the dirt with his free hand.

"No." Misty replied, ending their conversation by rolling onto her back and briefly shutting her eyes.  Ash did the same after making sure Pikachu was sound asleep.

"You still didn't answer my question," Misty said.

"Oh." Was that nervousness in his voice that she heard?

"Just—describe her to me, Ash."

Ash smiled and folded his arms behind his head.  "Okay.  She's pretty.  She's slightly older than me."

"So, you have a thing for older women?" Misty teased.  She was rewarded with Ash whacking her gently on the arm.

"Cut it out.  She's only about a year older than me.  And she's pretty.  She knows a lot about Pokemon.  She even helped with my training."

"She sounds great, Ash." Misty was getting sleepy.  

"Yeah, even Pikachu likes her."  Ash stopped, realizing what he'd just revealed.  He blushed.

Misty smiled at that remark.  "Have you ever told her that you like her?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Not really.  Just haven't found the right words, I guess.  Anyway, I don't think she likes me in that way.  It would be awkward asking her out and then having her tell me that she just wants to be friends."  

"That's what I told Rudy." Misty replied, turning slightly to look at Ash.  

"That you just wanted to be friends?" Ash responded.  

"Yeah.  He was really upset but then he said everything was okay.  Why are guys so weird like that, Ash?"

"Because you hurt his pride.  Rudy tried to impress you but you weren't impressed."  Ash looked at the sky.  "The girl I like hasn't really noticed me, either."

"How do you know she hasn't noticed you?" Misty asked quietly.  Ash regarded Misty for a moment.  Then he announced that it was late and they both should get some sleep.  Misty readily agreed and soon all was quiet in their campsite.  Ash's snoring drowned out the footsteps that approached closer and closer.

**

"Just grab it and go, okay?" Cassidy hissed to Jessie and James.  Jessie was fitted with rubber gloves for handling Pikachu.  James' Ghasping floated above.  Cassidy was driving the standard issue TR Jeep.  Butch sat beside her in front, James and Jessie in back.  Jessie stepped out of the Jeep and crept over to Ash's sleeping bag.  Pikachu was nestled in the crook of Ash's arm.  Jessie knelt and very carefully maneuvered herself to get the best hold on the sleeping Pikachu.  Just as she lifted Pikachu up a few inches, she heard the familiar sound of a Pokeball being tossed and then a flash of light.  Pikachu stirred, as did Ash and Misty.  "Wobbuffett!"  Jessie heard from behind her.  She gritted her teeth.  

"What's that?" Misty was awake and sitting up.  "Team Rocket!  What are you doing here?"  She asked indignantly.

"What we do best, little girl," Jessie smiled sweetly.  "Steal Pokemon, of course!"  Jessie half-stood before a foot kicked her to the ground, spilling Pikachu out of her arms.  

"I guess you weren't prepared for trouble this time!"  Ash was awake and angry.  He'd kicked her and was trying to stand up and get his bearings.  

"I guess you weren't prepared for guests," Jessie sneered, pointing at Ash.  He looked down at the expanse of bare leg and realized he was wearing only his boxers and t-shirt.  Too angry to be embarrassed, he lunged at Jessie, who sidestepped him easily and he crashed to the ground.  He heard laughter and turned to see a Jeep containing James, Cassidy and Butch.  Butch had placed Pikachu into a small glass receptacle and Pikachu looked dazed.  Cassidy grinned at Ash and signaled for Jessie to get in.   

But Jessie held her ground.  _This kid has ruined so many of our plans_, she thought.  Suddenly her foot drove straight into Ash's groin, sending him to the ground.  He groaned.  The Rockets hadn't noticed that Brock and Misty were now fully awake and ready to fight.  

"What's going on?" Brock yelled.  

"Just a routine Pokemon capture, nothing to worry about," Butch called, waving to Brock.  Brock grabbed Pineco's Pokeball off his belt but saw Misty already had Staryu out and was helping Ash to his feet.   Seeing Pikachu in the Jeep, Brock knew Pineco couldn't use its Explosion attack since that would injure Pikachu as well.   

"Ghasping, Choke Gas," James commanded evenly.  Ghasping moved forward and spewed out the gases contained in its bodies.  The cloud engulfed the campsite, and Ash and Misty fell over each other.  Misty could barely stand up.  Brock was choking behind her, and it sounded like he'd just fallen or tripped.  Misty crawled a short distance, trying to get away from the cloud.  She reached a black object that she dimly realized was a boot.  She looked up and saw a tall blond woman looking down at her.  

"Want to come for a ride?"  The woman hissed.  Then the woman reached behind her and pulled out some kind of stick or club, Misty wasn't sure.  She tried to stand and felt waves of nausea pound her body.  Just as she managed to get on her feet, the woman brought the club down on her head and she knew nothing more.  

"Misty!"  Ash was horrified to see Cassidy knock Misty unconscious and sling her over her shoulder like a rag doll.  Cassidy climbed into the Jeep with the other Rockets and motioned for Butch to drive off, which he did.  Ghasping followed overhead, grinning at the two humans it had incapacitated.  

"Misty…no…." Ash sank to his knees, the cloud of gases still swirling around him.  Then all was quiet.

_To be continued…._


	2. Part Two: Love

The Evils of Truth and Love

**A Pokemon Fan fiction by Barb the JavaMaster**

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.  No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating 

This fan fiction is rated PG-13 for language and violence.  

Author's Notes 

This is my third Pokemon fanfic and my first attempt at Rocketshipping.  Constructive criticism is welcome; good reviews are adored.  

Ghasping, the 3rd level evolution of Koffing, is © 2001 -- Ben Russell-Gough.

Part Two:  Love 

The first thing Misty became aware of, as her eyes fluttered open was coldness.  She was shivering.  She slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed; the cloth binding her mouth prevented her from making a single sound.  A large purple Pokemon with three faces and tentacles was grinning evilly at her.  She shut her eyes and shook her head from side to side and then opened her eyes again.  The Pokemon had moved to its trainer but was still grinning at her.  Misty instantly recognized her oldest nemeses:  James and Jessie from Team Rocket.  Misty swallowed.  _I've been kidnapped,_ she thought.  She heard a muffled sound coming from nearby and turned her head.  

"Chu…. Chu…. Chu."  Ash's Pikachu was curled up inside a small metal cage a few feet away.  Misty's mind flooded with emotions.  _They finally did it.  They got Pikachu.  But what am I doing here?_

"Hello, princess."  A nasal male voice spoke in Misty's left ear.  She turned her head and faced Butch, who was tightening the straps binding her legs and arms.  "Nice to have you here.  Enjoy your stay at the TR hideout."  Butch playfully tried to muss her hair, but Misty jerked her head to the right and glared at the Rocket.  Butch blew her a kiss and grinned.  Misty struggled for a few moments before succumbing to the realization that she wasn't getting out of here:  not without help.  _Where are Ash and Brock?_  She thought miserably.  

"So nice to see you again," a woman's voice intoned.  A blond woman whom Misty recognized as Cassidy knelt beside her.  Cassidy gently stroked Misty's hair as she spoke.  Misty jerked her head again, but Cassidy caught her by the neck and held her.  "Don't be so antisocial, Gym Leader."  There was coldness in Cassidy's voice that cut through Misty.  "You remind me of another redhead I used to be with."  Cassidy smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Misty's forehead.  Misty slouched and lowered her eyes.  When she looked up again, the purple Pokemon was gone and Jessie and James were talking in one corner of the small cabin.  Butch and Cassidy were nowhere to be seen.

***

"I don't like this, James," Jessie began.  She shivered in the coolness of the cabin and hugged herself.

"What can we do, Jessie?  It's Cassidy's mission."  James said.  

"Cassidy's mission in life is to cause others pain, James.  As much as I hate the twerps, I don't like this.  Pokemon poaching is one thing; kidnapping is another."  Jessie turned to look at the girl, who was again attempting to free herself.  Pikachu cooed softly to her, but after a few moments, she sunk backwards against the cabin wall and hung her head.   Jessie sighed.  She was partially happy that a mission had finally turned out successfully: no more threats from Giovanni.  No more black marks against her TR record.  No more failure.  _Mom, are you watching me?  From wherever you are?  I hope so.  I did it.  _

"Jessie?"  James asked.

"What?"  Jessie momentarily lost in thought, returned to the present at hearing her partner's voice.

"You said that Cassidy's mission was to cause pain.  What do you mean?"

"Just that she is a bitch, James.  You know that as well as I do."  Haughtiness born of pride crept into Jessie's voice.  James folded his hands across his chest and cocked an eyebrow at his partner.  Jessie was shooting looks everywhere in the room but at him.  She seemed trapped, uncertain.  

"Jessica?"

"Yes, James?" Her voice softened.

"What did Cassidy do to you?"  

This was the question she did not want to answer, not ever.  Jessie looked at the floor and gulped a couple of times before looking James directly in the eye.   Honesty was not a trait favored by the Team Rocket organization, which they had taken an oath to serve.  Lying had served her well, living in the streets of whichever city she found herself in, but now, looking at James, she saw only truth.   

"She—we—I mean, we had a relationship."  

"I know that, Jess.  What I want to know is why she abuses you—and why you let her."

Jessie sighed.  "Because she told me she loved me."   James cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly.  Jessie pushed past James and walked outside.  Cassidy was out front, talking on a cell phone.  Butch had apparently driven the Jeep somewhere, probably to hide it.  Jessie walked around to the back of the cabin, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.  She knelt on the grass and dirt and let the tears flow freely.  Soon she heard the sound of a Pokeball and looked up, surprised to see an agitated Wobbuffett standing in front of her.

"Wobb-wobb-fett," [What is the matter, Trainer?] the blue Pokemon asked.

"Nothing.  Nothing at all."  Jessie said, wiping her eyes.  

"Wobb-uf-fett!" [Something's wrong.  You are crying.] The Pokemon answered.  

Jessie released Arbok and her new Ariados from their respective Pokeballs, thinking maybe she should do some training while alone.  Arbok battled Ariados well, but lost after Ariados used Scary Face to weaken Arbok's oncoming Bind attack, and then wrapped the large purple cobra with its String Shot.  Arbok's pride was injured and Jessie casually stroked the cobra after the battle.  

"Char-ar-bok," [Is something wrong?] the cobra asked its trainer.  Jessie was still crying slightly; her makeup had all but disappeared.  

"Do you love me?"  Jessie asked of her Pokemon.  They exchanged glances, wondering why their trainer had asked this particular question.

"Char-bok!" [Of course I do!] Arbok responded instantly.  "Wobbuffett!" [Me too!] It replied, saluting its trainer.  Ariados looked at the woman for a moment before replying, "Ari-ri-ad-a," [What is this love you talk about?]

"Love…is…. I don't know."  Jessie sank to the ground again.  Ariados moved closer to her and Jessie smiled at her newest Pokemon, gently stroking its head as she had done to Arbok.  She noticed that Arbok's tail was now loosely wrapped around her in a gesture of protection.  "Love an unselfish caring about the welfare of another person or Pokemon," Jessie finally explained.  

"Wobb-wobb-ufett," [That is how you feel about James.]   Jessie blushed at this.  How could these creatures possibly know how she felt about anything?   Jessie was startled when she saw Arbok nodding his head in agreement.  "I suppose you are right," Jessie acknowledged.  "But James does not love me in return."  She sighed unhappily.  

"Char-bok-a-char-bok,' [He treats you with respect.  Is that love?] The cobra asked, its coils moving slightly to embrace Jessie.  Jessie shook her head.  "I don't think so.  I don't know.  I wish I did.  I vowed to 'protect the evils of truth and love' and I don't even know what they are."  Jessie had to smile at this.  

"Wobb-uf-fett-wobb-a-fett?" [Is love itself an evil thing?] The blue Pokemon scratched his head.  Jessie looked at Wobbuffett for a moment.  Then she shook her head in a gesture of 'no', saying,  "No.  Love is good, not evil."   

Realization struck Jessie so that she recalled Ariados and Wobbuffett, thanking them for talking to her.  She hugged Arbok briefly, and then recalled him as well.  She raced into the cabin where she saw James sleeping on the bottom bunk, and Butch eating at the table.  Cassidy was working on her laptop, no doubt relating the events of last night to Giovanni.  Or gloating to Domino and Mondo of their success.  

"I love you," Jessie whispered into James' ear as she knelt next to him.  James moved his head but did not wake.  Jessie smiled and looked at Misty again.  She was nearly asleep herself, but she had bruises and some bleeding from her forehead that stained her shirt and hair.  Jessie stopped for a second before surreptitiously gathering the first aid kit from underneath the bunk bed and walking slowly to Misty.  

Misty, seeing Jessie approach, reacted violently, kicking and writhing away.  Jessie caught the girl's arm tightly and said, "Pipe down if you want me to help you."  Stunned, Misty only nodded.  Jessie removed the cloth binding her mouth.  Misty rasped, "Why are you helping me?" 

"I can't send you to the boss looking like this, can I?" Jessie replied.  As Jessie began wiping the caked blood from Misty's forehead, Misty looked at Jessie's neck and noticed a small charm on a silver chain.  She'd never noticed this before despite the numerous times she had run into Team Rocket.  Then she thought of Nurse Joy…and a Blissey.  

"What's that, Jessie?"  Misty asked, nodding her head towards the necklace.

"Oh…it's nothing really."  Jessie lied, placing the necklace inside her uniform.  She also loosened Misty's bindings somewhat before leaving her side.  Misty and Jessie regarded each other for a moment before Jessie winked at the girl.  Misty nodded in assent.  

***

Officer Jenny was taking statements from the two trainers while police crime scene investigators painstakingly noted any evidence of what had happened hours earlier.  The younger trainer, Ash Ketchum, had finished crying but still looked utterly miserable.  The older trainer, Brock Slate, wasn't much better.  Both had been through a traumatic experience and Jenny wondered if they would need some type of therapy.  The younger one, especially, seemed to have taken this hardest.

"Then—she was just gone.  The cloud disappeared, and Misty was gone."  Brock was saying.  Usually he put his patented moves on Officer Jenny but seemed too distraught this time.  Jenny continued writing in her notebook.  

"And they had a Ghasping?"  Jenny asked.  Brock nodded.  He turned to glance at Ash, who was watching the technicians comb the scene for evidence.  One of them had picked up Togepi, which trilled softly before wailing in utter sadness.  The technician seemed surprised at this behavior.  Ash walked over and offered to hold Togepi and the technician gladly handed him the screaming baby Pokemon.  Togepi looked at its 'daddy' and stopped crying momentarily.  

"We'll find mommy, I promise."  Ash said.  Togepi shut its eyes and continued crying, more softly this time.  

"Hey, Ash, we have to go."  Brock jogged over to Ash.  

"Go where?"

"To the police station.  We have to make a formal complaint against Team Rocket."  

"A lot of good that'll do us.  That won't bring Misty back.  Or Pikachu."  Ash frowned.

"It's a start, Ash.  Come on, we gotta go.  Now." Brock tugged at Ash's sleeve, and he relented.  Ash stared miserably at the wanted posters of the four Rocket members on the walls of the police station.  They were almost smiling, which was unusual for mug shots.  Ash felt like they were taunting him.  Ash leaned back in his chair and glanced nonchalantly at a small office cubicle to his left.  A woman with red hair was speaking to a police officer.  Ash sat up straight, recognizing the woman's drawl almost immediately.   He stood up and walked to the cubicle just as the officer left.  Jessebelle O'Hara turned in her chair and faced Ash.

"Well, now, this is a pleasant surprise.  How are you?"  She said, drawing out each vowel sound.

"Not good.  Neither are you, if you're in a police station, Jessebelle."  Ash folded his hands across his chest defiantly.

Jessebelle laughed.  "I guess not.  Mah car was stolen the other day.  Brand new, too.  I cannot believe the uncivilized people who populate this world sometimes."   

"What kind of car?" Ash queried.

"A brand-new Jeep."  Jessebelle answered, her face registering surprise at Ash's reaction.  _Team Rocket had a Jeep._

"I think I know who stole your car."  He finally said.

"Who?"

"Your ex-fiancé and his gang of thieves."  Ash answered.

"James!  Have you seen him lately?  How is he?"  Jessebelle smiled at her own memories of James, and the life they would have shared.  "I miss him, believe it or not.  Even though he ditched me for that wanton hussy he travels with."   Jessebelle frowned.  "But why would he steal mah car?"

"He—I mean they—used it to steal my Pikachu."  Ash replied.   "And they got away with something else—my friend Misty."  This information shocked Jessebelle.  She knew of Team Rocket—an organization of ill-mannered thieves, her father had explained to her.  But kidnapping was not their forte.  

"Is that why you're here?"  Jessebelle asked.

"Yeah."  Ash thought a moment before continuing.   "Is that your laptop?" Ash gestured to the large black rectangular bag at Jessebelle's feet.  She nodded.  "May I borrow it?"

Jessebelle set up the computer on the officer's desk as Ash shut and locked the door.  Within moments, Ash was moving quickly through menus and submenus until he found a map of the forest where they had been camping out.  Ash typed in some commands and the map regenerated again and again, until a close-up view revealed a small structure near the clearing where Misty had been taken.  

"What exactly are you doing?" Jessebelle asked curiously.  Ash's fingers continued to fly.

"Some people call it hacking.  I prefer to think of it as information gathering."  Ash responded, making Jessebelle chuckle.  Ash turned to face her.  "Jessebelle, I believe Team Rocket kidnapped my friend.  I need to find them.   And I may need your help."

"Well, ah don't usually seek out Team Rocket, but ah was brought up properly.  Stealing is wrong. "  Jessebelle replied as the doorknob twisted.  Ash stood up and unlocked the door, seeing Brock on the other side.  

"What do you want me to do?"  Jessebelle asked.

Brock looked puzzled.  "What are you doing here?" he asked, pointing to Jessebelle.  

"Long story, Brock."  Ash waved him away.  "I need to print this map section.  Is that printer on?"  Jessebelle nodded.  Ash pressed a few more keys and the printer noisily began its task.  "Thanks for your help.   Brock and I are going to find Misty and Pikachu.  If you want to come, come.  I will personally hand James over to you!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock grabbed Ash by the shoulder and dragged him a foot or so away.  "Are you crazy?  You know what Jessebelle will do to James!  He's not our concern, Ash!"  Ash shrugged and looked away, biting his lip.  Brock saw tears forming in Ash's eyes.  "Ash?" he asked.

"I don't care…. I just want her back, Brock.  I just want her back." Ash sighed, rubbing his eyes.  

"Officer Jenny should handle this, Ash." Brock reminded him.  But Ash was halfway out the door with the map in his hand.  Jessebelle set about the task of dismantling her laptop.  

"Jenny will take too long Brock.  They're not far from here."  Ash replied.  Brock shrugged and was about to follow his friend when he turned to Jessebelle.  "Are you coming with us?"

Jessebelle laughed.  "Your friend is full of fire.  No, I'm not coming.  James is not my problem; he's Jessie's trouble now.  Y'all make sure that friend of yours is okay."  Brock nodded and followed Ash out of the building and down the trail, heading into the forest.

***

Cassidy, flush with success and thoughts of monetary rewards, had seduced Butch outside the cabin.  She was pulling on her boots when she heard footsteps.  "What's that?"  She said, looking around, seeing nothing unusual.  

"Nothing.  Just some wild Pokemon."  Butch responded, catching her by the hair and pulling her close, kissing her deeply.  Cassidy responded by twisting and pulling Butch to the ground, rolling atop him.  The footsteps returned.  "Oh, hell, Butch, take a look, okay?"  Cassidy pleaded.

Butch kissed her again and stood.  "Okay.  I'll walk the perimeter and come back.  Will we be ready to leave then?"  Cassidy nodded.

Cassidy walked back inside the cabin, smoothing her hair and preening slightly.  She winked at Jessie, who ignored her.  Then Cassidy noticed Misty.  "Who cleaned up the runt?"  Cassidy asked, noticing Misty's bandaged wounds.

"I did."  Jessie replied.

Cassidy smirked.  "Still disillusioned about your nursing career, Jess?"  

"At least I had a career, Cass."  Their voices became louder.  "All you did was go down in a blaze of failure."

Cassidy's smirk turned to a scowl and she dismissed Jessie with a wave of her hand.  She moved over to Misty and knelt beside her.  Misty looked warily at the Rocket.  

Cassidy smiled.  "I was looking forward to the pleasure of your company.  It's something I haven't enjoyed yet."  Cassidy stroked Misty's chin gently.  

Misty cringed, then glared at Cassidy.  Looking the Rocket up and down, Misty replied, "Your dress is too short.  It only extends to your neck!"  Cassidy glared at Misty, who glanced at Jessie, who was grinning behind her hand.  

The argument woke James, who sleepily sat up and looked at the three females in the cabin with him.  But what was Cassidy doing with Misty, he wondered.  His question was answered a few moments later when Cassidy asked Misty, "Do you know what it's called when Team Rocket is defeated, little girl?"

"It's become a habit for us," Misty replied, holding her head up.  

"You're a habit I'd like to kick—with both feet."  Cassidy dragged Misty to a standing position, and began removing her suspenders.  Misty cowered slightly, saying, "No, don't," in a soft frightened voice.  She looked at Jessie, who looked back at James.  James pulled a Pokeball from his belt and in seconds Ghasping appeared.  

"Bind that bitch, now," James ordered.  Ghasping moved behind Cassidy and wrapped his tentacles around both her arms.  Ghasping then dragged Cassidy backwards, making her stumble.  She turned to James, a look of pure rage on her face.  "What's this?"  She cried.

"No, James."  Jessie held both their attention for a moment.  She walked over to James.  "Leave Cassidy alone."  

James looked questioningly at his partner.   "What?  Why?"

"She's mine."  Jessie responded evenly.  

At that moment, Butch walked in.  Seeing the tense expression on Cassidy's face as she struggled to break free from Ghasping, Butch said, "What the hell is going on?"

A deep rumbling growl answered Butch, as Brock's Onix tore through part of the cabin's roof.  The wood splintered and rained down on the four Rockets, Ghasping, and Misty.  Pikachu's cage rattled and was thrown on its side, opening the latch.  Pikachu escaped and faced his captors angrily.   "Pika-chuuuu!" he said, letting off a Thundershock attack that sent Ghasping flying through the cabin's window.  Cassidy fell to the ground, miniature arcs of electricity traveling around and through her body.  James and Jessie huddled together for a moment before Jessie looked at her partner.  

"It's the twerps!"  James said.

"I know."  Jessie replied, leaving James' side.  He watched as Jessie untied Misty.  Pikachu stared at Jessie like he'd never seen her before.  

"What…Jessie?"  Misty replied uncertainly.  "What are you doing?"

"Get out of here.  Now!"  Jessie replied, pushing Misty out the door, Pikachu at her heels.  

Cassidy struggled to stand, still reeling from the Thundershock attack.  Butch was out cold on the floor, after James struck him with a piece of wood.  "Where is the little brat?"  Cassidy asked.

"Gone.  She's gone."  Jessie faced her former paramour.  

"What?  You stupid bitch!"  Cassidy shrieked.  She stepped towards Jessie menacingly.  But Jessie held her ground and almost smiled at Cassidy.  "Shall we dance?" Jessie asked, grabbing Cassidy's left arm and twisting it behind her.  Cassidy grunted and Jessie shoved the woman down to the ground, planting her foot in the small of Cassidy's back.  But Cassidy's right arm was free, and she grabbed Jessie's long red hair, yanking it hard.  Jessie squealed and let go of Cassidy, backing up.  Cassidy was now on all fours, glowering, as Jessie stepped forward and kicked Cassidy in the stomach.  Cassidy rolled to the side, holding her stomach in pain.  Jessie advanced on her.  "I used to love you, you know," Jessie said.  "You want to know why?  I loved you because you gave me so much to hate."  

Jessie stopped and stared up at the sky.  The Onix was waiting, pausing for its next attack.  Jessie heard cries of "Misty!" and "Pikachu!"

Then Ash ran inside the cabin.  "Where is she?" he asked, in a tone of voice neither Jessie nor James had ever heard.  

Jessie pointed to Cassidy, who was trying to get to her feet.  "You freed Misty.  At least that's what she said."  Jessie nodded at Ash, who gave her a thumbs-up.  Then he marched over to Cassidy, and drawing his fist back, punched Cassidy dead in the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.  She didn't move after that.  

"You two—" Ash began.  Jessie and James looked at him.  James recalled Ghasping before Brock's Onix could bind it.  "Get out of here."  James and Jessie nodded and raced out the door, hearing the sound of police sirens in the background.  James sprinted ahead of Jessie and Meowth, who was panting in an effort to keep up.  James pulled aside some branches and showed Meowth and Jessie the Jeep that Butch had hidden.

James jump-started the Jeep and they drove off.  

"James?"  Jessie said softly.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go back—" she trailed off.  

"Neither do I.  We'll find the nearest town and ditch these uniforms."  

"Meowth!  Youse isn't talkin' about quittin', is youse?"

"Yes, Meowth, we are.  We are officially quitting Team Rocket."  James reached for Jessie's hand and squeezed it.  

"What's youse's plan?"  Meowth asked, curious as to this sudden change in his partners.

"Well—" Jessie began hesitantly.  "We don't have a plan, Meowth."  James nodded in amusement.  

"Our plans always fail anyway, so we decided not to make one this time!"  James said.  Jessie laughed.  "I love you Jessie.  Wherever you want to go, I will follow you."  James kissed Jessie's hand, making her blush.  

"I love you too, James.  I always have."  

Jessie turned slightly and was surprised to see Meowth rubbing his eyes.  "I just love happy endings!"  The catlike Pokemon said sheepishly.

***

Ash and Brock waited for Officer Jenny to finish taking Misty's statement inside her hospital room before they could visit her.  Pikachu was curled up on Ash's lap and Brock was grooming Vulpix.   A nurse exited Misty's room and Ash called out, "Excuse me.  How is Misty?"

"Well, she's got a concussion, and—" the nurse stopped, as Ash interrupted her.  "What's a concussion?"

"A head injury.  Minor.  She should be all right, but the doctor wants her to stay her overnight for observation.  And she has some bruises and lacerations.  She should be all right by tomorrow."  The nurse walked away, leaving Ash still feeling distraught.  

Brock rubbed Ash's shoulder.  "She said Misty would be all right, Ash."  

Ash nodded.  "That doesn't make me feel any better."  Ash sighed and settled back into the uncomfortable plastic chair.   Officer Jenny stepped out and went to see Ash and Brock.  

"Your friend is feeling okay, so if you want to visit her, go ahead.  But she said something that surprised me:  she said Team Rocket actually helped her escape.  Isn't that funny?"  Jenny looked puzzled.  Brock and Ash exchanged glances.

"Maybe they got tired of denouncing the evils of truth and love," Brock replied.  "By the way, Jenny, may I say that you are looking lovely this evening—" As Jenny sweatdropped, Ash sat Pikachu on his shoulder and walked to Misty's room.   Her appearance startled him: her forehead was bandaged, and she had a small tube in her wrist.  An IV line, the nurse had called it.  She looked very tired, but managed a smile when she saw Ash.  "Hey," she said.

"Hey, Misty."  Ash replied, leaning on the bed's guardrail.  Misty was reclining in the bed, in a semi-upright position.  "Pika-chu-pi~" The little yellow mouse jumped onto the bed and licked Misty's face.  She smiled again.  "Hey, Pikachu.  Keeping Ash out of trouble?"

"Pika!" [Of course!] The little mouse responded, giving Misty a peace sign with his left paw.  Ash and Misty laughed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah.  Just tired, Ash."  

"Brock and I are staying at the Pokemon Center tonight.  Then we'll come back here and get you tomorrow morning, and then we're heading to Olivine City."  Ash said, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Ash, you don't have to come back for me," Misty said quietly.  Ash stared at her.  "I mean I'll only hold you back.  This little fiasco with Team Rocket has already cost you two days' traveling time.  I don't want to burden you."  Misty sniffled.

"You aren't a burden Misty.  You never have been."  Ash said, extending his hand shyly and stroking her cheek.  

Ash and Misty locked eyes before blushing and looking away.  Pikachu looked back and forth at the two humans in confusion.  

"Well—" Ash began, his voice tinged with humor, "we could finish that conversation we started back in the forest."

"We could."  Misty smiled.

"So…we know what our respective crushes are like."  Misty nodded.  "But what I want to know is…what does your crush look like?  You never told me."

Misty sighed.  Then she smiled as a thought popped into her head.  "Hand me my backpack, Ash, and I'll show you."  Ash handed her the red backpack, and Misty rustled around for a few seconds before handing Ash a small yellow rectangular object.  "Here's what he looks like."

Ash opened the yellow rectangle, expecting a photograph to smile at him, but instead found himself staring at his reflection in a mirror.  Ahs looked at himself dumbly for a second before blushing and handing the mirror back to Misty.  Ash looked directly at Misty, who caught his gaze.  He leaned over the guardrail and kissed Misty very gently on the lips.  Misty responded by placing her arms around his neck.  

When they broke apart, they were blushing and smiling at each other.   A knock on the door made them turn their heads, and they saw Brock, smiling at them both.  _Tonight was finally the night,_ Brock thought, seeing his closest human friends embracing.  Ash and Misty let go of each other and welcomed Brock into the room.  

**_The End_**


End file.
